Deal With The Devil
by harleyw90
Summary: Finn and Santana ditch for the day as she helps him to become a more care-free person. Chaos of the heart, mind and general chaotic kind ensues...
1. Deal With The Devil

It was way too early for Santana Lopez to be roaming the halls of McKinley, but Mr Schu couldn't make the usual glee meeting after school today, so he arranged to give the kids their assignment before school instead. The 30 minutes of sleep she had sacrificed for this was taunting her eyes, making her strutt-scowl extra venomous despite the corridor being practically empty.

She was the last member to arrive. Normally she'd have Brittany in tow but Britt had arrived even earlier to meet Artie. As she approached the choir-room door she slowed down to analyze the set up before entering.

Her unbreakable poker-face abnormally fell at the sight that beheld her. On one side of the room sat Rachel Berry, fully engrossed in conversation with Noah Puckerman, the rest of the club spread across the middle in their usual, happy pairs and groups, and on the other side of the room, sat Finn Hudson, alone and starring purposelessly at the floor. There was something about his adorably sad puppy-dog face that almost caused her to feel sympathy –an emotion she only allowed herself to feel in extreme circumstances. It was short lived however, and replaced by a much more familiar emotion – anger, directed at Rachel Berry.

How could she be so cruel? To break his heart and then parade in front of him? Even she would never reach that low. Well…

Analysis complete she strode into the room in full knowledge of what she was doing. There was one empty chair next to Quinn and one chair next to Finn occupied only by his backpack, (an occupation she was sure he made intentionally when he sat down) She stood defiantly next to his backpack's chair and faked a low cough to steal his attention away from the floor.

Whether from the shock of being snapped him back to reality or the sight of Santana standing in front of him the poor boy looked terrified, before reluctantly removing his bag, making no effort to conceal his discontent about the situation.

"Thanks Finnocence."

And making sure the entire class was watching, she planted a not-so-subtle kiss on his cheek and sat down next to him, scooting their chairs as close together as possible in the process.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, clearly not in the mood for her games.

"Just evening the playing field" she answered, throwing a sarcastic wave over to Rachel, who looked like she was one degree away from exploding.

But Finn refused to play along, or even acknowledge the cheerleader for that matter, reverting his attention back to the floor and giving her the cold shoulder.

Mr Schu began his predictably cheesy 'welcome back from the holidays' speech but Santana paid even less attention than usual, choosing to stare down Finn instead. He was definitely ignoring her on purpose and she could only think of one reason as to why.

"You can't seriously be mad at me for telling Berry the truth" she half-whispered to him when Mr Schu turned to write the assignment on the board.

"I'm not mad at you" he calmly retorted, without removing his gaze from the floor.

"But you blame me for ruining your vomit-worthy relationship with the hobbit."

"Nope."

He was too calm. And too cold. The small slither of sympathy she almost felt for him ten minutes ago completely vanished. But just as she decided to quit caring about him, he let her have it.

"I just can't figure out why you did it. I asked you not to but you did it anyway. Which means you either really hate Rachel, or me, or both of us, which makes you a bitch. Or you were just really bored that day. Which again makes you a bitch. Either way I think that makes you a bitch!"

Ouch. That stung. Those were the only options he came up with? That she hated him or was bored. I mean, sure, she spilled because Rachel was all up in her face and she just wanted to shut her up for two minutes, but she hadn't started the day intent on saying anything.

They both sat in silence until Mr Schu dismissed the group. However for Santana the silence was well spent thinking up the final say.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight 'Martin Luther King', I have never lied to you, I have never cheated on you, I have never been knocked up by your best friend and lied about it to you, I have never dated someone for their voice, and I've never been to juvie. Compared to every other freak show in this damn club, I'm a friggin saint. Next time I just won't give a damn and sit next to Quinn."

And with a fierce swing of her ponytail she got up from her chair and stormed out of the room, leaving Finn speechless and in deep thought over what just happened.

* * *

He found her at her locker, putting on her makeup in the mirror as more students began to pile in the hall. She was clearly over whatever had just happened in the glee club meeting but Finn wasn't. What she said about everyone in glee being a screw-up really stirred something in him, bringing to light things he had been too ashamed to admit previous to her confrontation.

Out of all the screw-ups in the past year of so, he was the King. And he was done with it -the drama and the emotion of it all. He needed guidance. An insight into being care-free. Someone to frighten him into never screwing up ever again….

And the person to provide that service was standing at her locker, putting on her make-up.

"Hey. I've been thinking and I kind of had an epifone. (She ignored his pronunciation failure) I suck. I've been trying so hard to the popular quarterback, leader of the glee club, a good boyfriend a good brother but I've kinda failed at it all."

"Well that's the thing about aspirations; guarantied 'ass' in the title."

Of course that confused him. Her wit was as wasted on him as it was on Brittney.

"Oh, yeh. Well I don't want to be that guy anymore. I don't want to keep failing cos it makes me feel crappy and kinda like when peter parker kept trying to be spiderman but ended up face-planted into the alley –"

" - Okay stop talking. You know what you're problem is Finn, you're a wet blanket! Quit whining and let it go. Life sucks, who cares, move on. Watch."

And with that she slammed her locker shut, swiftly spun on her heels and started to stride away from him.

"Wait Santana! You're right. I just, I need some help. I need someone to give it to me straight and whip my ass into shape. Nothing kinky." –he added, noticing her sudden smirk.

"I need someone to show me how to have fun and not be a 'wet-blanket'. And for that you're the perfect mentor! I mean you don't give a crap about anything or anyone and you're always happy. I think. It's hard to tell by your face sometimes. You seem to make the same expression when your happy and when you're doing something bad….."

She knew she was going to help him, after all who would turn down the opportunity to mold quarterback Finn Hudson into a perfect evil minion. It was sure to generate the same kind of kick as teaching a small child to swear, or getting a catholic drunk, activities she had already previously enjoyed in her lifetime. However she wanted to make him work for it.

"Why would I help you Finn. I know you have a brain the size of an emu bird but do you remember being annoyingly rude to me this morning?"

"Um… how about all the free burgers you want for… two weeks!"

"I don't want burgers. Burgers are for after sex. Unless that's part of the deal?"

She ran a finger seductively down his chest, knowing he would respond with an intimidated twitch she always found comical.

"No no I'm not asking for that!" he flustered.

"Really? Cos you could really do with the training –" she added perfectly serious.

"No thank you…. Okay how about…'"

He was struggling to come up with good enough incentive when Santana came up with an idea bound to be part of scheme he would never figure out until it began causing his life hell.

"A favor. Not now. But at some point in the future, I get to ask you for a favor. And no matter how big or ridiculous to you, you have to agree."

"A favor?... Ok. Santana you have my word that if you help me I will grant you one favor at some point in the future."

"Excellent. Okay but if we're gonna do this, I need to know that you are going to follow my advice without question and completely embrace the dark side, otherwise there's no point in doing this at all…. And I'm gonna need your credit card."

"Really? Uh… I don't know… what are you going to do with it?"

She sighed, looking at his panic stricken face.

"Okay first rule. If you don't want to do something, don't do it. You don't want to give me your credit card, and let's be honest you really shouldn't, put your foot down and say no."

"Um… no?"

"Don't question it jello-spine, tell me it!"

"Oh uh, no Santana you can't have my credit card!'"

"…Better. But I was still about as put in my place as a blind shelf-stacker's work-load."

"Sorry…"

"Second rule don't apologise."

"Right. Sorry. Dammit!"

He was such a dork. She couldn't help but smile. There was just something completely endearing about him that separated him from every other jerk in the male population of McKinley. She was really excited at the thought of spending time with him. _Wait what?_ Those thoughts flew to the back of her mind in a flash. She was really excited at the thought of spending time with him, making him her bitch. Yes. That was better.

"Okay you are so lucky I enjoy a challenge. Okay I'm hungry let's go. Grab your bag Hudson, we are ditching!"

"Di-ditching? Ditching! Awesome. Yeh ditching's… bitching."

He was panicking again - the perfect opportunity to make him comically twitch arose….

"Hey Finn. You know how couples get names like 'Finchel' and 'Puckleberry'.. well guess what we are…"

Completely ignorant to where this was going he put his brain to work.

"Finntana… Fantana? Fanta?"

"Nu uh…. "

Backing him into the lockers she moved as physically close to him as possible, keeping their eye contact in deadlock, moving in for the kill. She felt his heart rate quicken and she rose on tip-toes to sensuously whisper into his ear.

'…Sinn.'

And with that she delivered her trademark flick of the ponytail before turning on her heels and striding down the hall with a smug smile across her face.

Finn was once again momentarily speechless, rooted to the spot by a combination of fear, anxiety and quite frankly, arousal, before hastily picking up his backpack and running down the hall after her.

Today was going to be fun.


	2. Let The Games Begin

They were at the mall…..

The mall.

She had made him take her to the waffle house for a very expensive breakfast, and then directed him to the mall.

Out of all the adventurous and dangerous places he dreamed about being brave enough to ditch for, the mall was definitely not one of them. It was so cliché and normal, and seemed like the perfect place to run into a bunch of people he figured they needed to avoid today. But there he was, standing outside Lima Mall's finest jewelry store, staring through a window at Santana, who was halfway to trying on every item of bling the store had to offer.

She was no longer in her cheerios uniform. She had changed in the back of the car on the way (luckily she always kept a change of clothes in the trunk of her car for ditching days such as this) and yes, he peeked, and yes she yelled but they both knew she could've been more discreet if she had really wanted to.

She always looked different out of her cheerio uniform. All the cheerleaders did. But something about seeing Santana in normal clothes completely unsettled him. She looked so… pretty and, well, nice! At least from behind anyways…

It became easy to forget how intimidating she was. But every time he let his guard down she would always hit him hard with some sarcastic jibe or bitchy comment, and it was always twice as scary when she did because he had forgotten to expect it.

She was like a wolf in sheep's clothing. Or a chainsaw with a pink bow on it.

But there he was staring at her through the store window, wondering why he ever thought ditching with her would be such a good idea. Because in reality… this sucked. Although looking at the poor suicide-contemplating employee being bullied around by Santana, he figured it could be worse.

He walked away from the window and went to go and lean across the rail-banister. They were on the second floor so he was in the perfect position to people-watch: an activity that Finn regularly enjoyed doing. Mindlessly looking around the complex he spotted something that made him laugh quite literally out loud.

"What are you honking about?"

He spun around to see Santana had finally left the shop and was standing right behind him.

'Woah. Uh, ok quick come here. Look." He said pulling her over to the railing and pointing his finger at the crowd below where there was an unsuspecting man dressed in a stripy red and white sweater and denim blue jeans.

"I found Waldo! Ha! Look at him! Do you see him? Right.. there…" he dialed off seeing that she clearly was not amused or even the slightest bit giddy as he. He tried to quickly change the subject.

"So.. um.. you finished in there huh?"

"No the manager kicked me out. Said he was gonna call the police unless I bought something. I'll come back and kick his ass at the weekend when it doesn't matter if I get caught."

"…right. Well, shall we?" He signaled for them to continue walking and so they did.

There was an awkward, tense silence. A very awkward tense silence.

Made furtherthly awkward and tense when their hands accidently brushed one another as they walked side by side.

"Sorry!" he gasped, jumping as if he had received an electric shock.

"Relax goof, it's not as if i'm gonna yell rape and hit you with the mace in my purse."

He chuckled bashfully, but then began to eye her bag wearily for a mace-shaped lump. She noticed and discreetly smiled to herself. He was such a big kid. A big, goofy, adorable kid. Suddenly she was reminded of Brittney and a devious smirk spread across her face.

"So it's already nearly 11 and so far you haven't really done much on the whole 'I'm wanna change and be your bitch for the day' front-

"- I never said I wanted to be your-"

"So let's play a game. Me and Brittney always play when we come here so it's like a tradition!"

"Okay, how do you play?"

"Okay. So we each get two dares to give to each other, and one question that we can ask where the other person has to tell the truth. It's called 'the mall: truth or dare'."

"Isn't that the same as just truth or dare?"

"Yeah but it's like, in the mall. Oh and if you forfeit a dare or tell a lie you have to give the other person $50. Other than that there are no rules. You in?"

He knew this was going to be a disaster but he came here to have fun and be careless for once. Plus she threw him an incredibly seductive smile that completely brainwashed him into agreeing anyway.

" I'm in. But just so you know, I'm at the lowest point I could ever imagine being in my life. Pride, dignity I have none. As of right now I'm Charlie Sheen and I highly doubt there's any dare you could give me that I'll be too embarrassed to do, so don't expect any money off me cos I am not losing this game."

"Okay you finished? Good. Alright Frankensheen, you're up first. Dare number one… shoplifting."

His stomach sank to his knees. Shoplifting. Brilliant. No pride, no dignity and no chance of making it out of here without a public felony slapped across his somehow-sweating wrists.

* * *

**I'm going to try and upload the next chapters more quickly over the next few days to keep momentum going so bear with me!  
Hope you enjoy anyway!  
Thanks to all reads/reviews! **


	3. John Wayne

Okay so he knew it was bad, - like totally immoral in every way- but he couldn't help the feeling of power and excitement sweeping through his body right now.

He was officially a badass.

At least according to Santana, but she was like, Queen of the badasses so he figured he could take her word for it.

Looking around at all the normal people living out their everyday lives, abiding by the rules, they had no idea how dangerous he was right now. He was on the edge. An outsider. Like John Wayne heading out into the West, leaving a trail of turmoil and chaos behind him. Except right now he was stood slowly descending the escalators of the Lima, Ohio mall.

He looked down at his stolen treasure with a sense of superiority and general smugness. It was a small tribal bracelet. The kind randomly scattered throughout stores, presumably just to fill out the spaces between their actual merchandise. It was the smallest, cheapest thing he could possibly have taken but it didn't matter, he was still invincible. And because it was the smallest, cheapest things in the store, his conscience was pretty clear. I mean, did the Ethiopian child who made this really need a paycheck this week? He doubted it. They talked about Ethiopians a lot in World History, he was pretty sure they were well off. Or wait, was that Europe…

"Which one's the better one, Ethiope or Europe?"

"Do you mean Ethiopia? That's like, a third world country… Europe's much less disgustining."

….Crap. It wasn't the better one. His heart rate became suddenly equipped with a subwoofer, as he began to hear it pound in his head, mixing with swirling images of starving Ethiopian children. What had he done? And what on earth would his mum say if she ever found out?... The guilt started to consume him.

He had just stolen from a small African child.

He wanted to get off the escalator. It seemed to be going on forever and he was now suddenly very claustrophobic. But they were only half way down to the bottom where lay his precious exit, guarded by two men in navy blue uniforms. Panic and fear spread like wildfire. The mall police! They were starring straight at him. They knew. They knew of his heinous crime, and the ridiculously slow escalator was drifting him right towards them.

Without thinking he yelled, "Run!", in Santana's unsuspecting ear and turned, attempting to flee back up the downwardly moving steps. It was a tricky feat. Many elderly women were barged aside in his efforts but the adrenaline saw him through. Santana stared in utter bewilderment as she saw the flailing giant clamber his way to the top of the metal mountain and sprint out of sight. She didn't know whether to laugh or feel completely embarrassed about how pathetic the situation was…

Only Finn Hudson would steal a $1.50 bracelet and then run away from 2 FedEx guys, back towards the store he just stole it from.

* * *

Roughly fifeteen minutes had past since Finn's gracious getaway and Santana was on the verge of losing her patience. She was sat on the edge of the fountain situated at the bottom of the escalators, waiting for the idiot to brave his way back down. But Santana Lopez did not sit around waiting for guys. Especially dumb, embarrassing guys like Finn Hudson…. Yet she was still sitting there, having realized this very same fact 14 minutes ago. The reasoning as to why was a complete mystery to her but she just couldn't bring herself to ditch him.

Where the hell was he? She was starting worry, but just as she decided to go looking for him, a voice broke out across the mall speaker system.

'Miss Lantano Sopez. If you could make your way to the information desk on the ground floor, we have your… -(the intercom voice's attempt in stifling a laugh failed tragically at this point)- ….son waiting for you,"

….. She was going to kill him.


	4. My Treat

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to find you!... It's quite a good system actually, I can't tell you how many times it's helped me with my mom…. "

She was mad and humiliated and had been stone-cold ignoring him since they left the information desk.

"Come on, no one really thinks I'm your son. I mean they'd have to think you were like 40, or some kind of 3 month year old slut!... Plus, I used a code name. 'Lantano Sopez'…"

She gave him a glare that basically translated to- 'shut up or die'.

"….How bout I make it up to you! Um… Oh, Frozen yoghurt! My treat!" he offered gesturing to the frozen yoghurt cart next to him whilst brandishing his bigges, signature goofy grin.

Damn those dimples.

"I'm can't eat over lunch hours unless it's the 'Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse'. Coach rules." But boy did she want one, and he could totally tell that she did.

"Okay how bout this. I dare you to let me buy you a frozen yoghurt of your choice!"

"That's what you're going to use your dare on? Buying me yoghurt? You clearly don't understand the point of this game Hudson…"

He gave her a half-confused, half-apologetic smile to which she could do nothing but shake her head and sigh.

"Fine. Get me one. But just a little one, with no calorie infested toppings…. We've got our weekly weighing tomorrow"

With delight he made his way over to the cart, pulling out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans. Eyeing up the menu, he was sure she didn't really want a small, plain yoghurt and he was even more certain she didn't need to be thinking about her weight! However, bearing in mind the wrath capable of Santana and Sue Sylvester he thought it best to stick by their rules.

A few minutes later he returned to her, carrying one very small, very dull looking yoghurt, and one double coned extravaganza with all the "calorie infested" works.

"Ooh how will I ever complete this dare?" she asked with award-winning sarcasm "I mean seriously Hudson, you have the deplorable mind of an 80-year old nun!"

She continued mocking the patheticness of his dare for a good few minutes. But he didn't care. He knew he had made her secretly happy, plus he was too busy devouring his favorite frozen snack to take notice. He did however notice her enviously eyeing up his colorful, flavorsome feast, and began to feel sympathetic to how harsh life must be under the rule of Sue Sylvester.

"Man this is the best flavor ever!" he goaded, "With all the chocolate and the sprinkles, and these little bits of shortcake… "

She looked up at his amazing tower of yoghurt. It did look good.

"I'd sure pity the person who came to this mall and never got to try this delicious frozen treat..."

He laughed playfully at her as she began to stare at him with a light-hearted 'I hate you' smirk.

"Here, I'm sure you can have one little taste. I know you want to!" he teased holding out his dripping yoghurt. [**Not a euphemism you dirty people!]** "And if you really feel bad about it we can run to the car and burn the calories off on the way, Coach Sylvester will never know!"

He made a very persuasive argument. And it did look amazing. But just as she gave in and started slowly leaning her face towards his outstretched hand, a very cold, very wet sensation hit her nose as Finn decided to drive the yoghurt straight into her face instead.

She gasped in shock, yoghurt dripping from her frozen face, as Finn fell about laughing. He whipped out his phone and took a picture while Santana was still rooted in a state of surprise.

"With that beard, people are gonna have to start replacing the last two letters of your name with 'clause'!"

"Finn… you are so dead!"

And so the chase began. The two ditchers sprinted around the mall, not caring about the swarming crowds of people around them, in a fashion Tom and Jerry would be most proud of. Finn was usually pretty fast but he was laughing so hard his chest began to hurt, slowing his pace dramatically. The yoghurt masked cheerleader soon caught up with him, and proudly took revenge by scooping a giant dollop of yoghurt and mercilessly sticking it into his left ear.

And with that she completely forgot why she had ever been mad with him in the first place, nor indeed in any place.


	5. A Dress And A Duet

**So the second half of this chapter is kind of corny but hey it's Glee, i had to put a song in somewhere! (Although this really wouldn't be my first choice for a Fintanna duet) But how awesome would it be if they did a proper duet on the show? Anyway, thank you so much to all reviews! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"So on a scale of 1-10 - 1 being Peter Parker and 10 being Spiderman - where am I right now?"

"Well let's see, you completed your shoplifting dare so that gets you some points… but then you ran away like a little girl and possibly broke the ribs of two old ladies in the process so that takes you back down. The yoghurt stunt you just pulled kind of works in your favor but handing yourself over to the mall 'lost and found' was lame and so was the dare you gave me… So I'd say, on a scale of 1-10 - 1 being Peter Parker and 10 being Spiderman - you're Mary Jane Wats….."

She stopped mid-flow in mocking him as something in the store window they were walking by completely hooked her attention. Being generally slow on the uptake, Finn continued a few paces by himself before eventually spinning around to see what was wrong. Santana was staring wide-eyed in wonder at a beautiful red dress, royally hanging off a mannequin in the display window. He had never seen her look at something with pure appreciation and genuine happiness. He began to marvel at her marveling at the dress. She looked beautiful when she wasn't scheming or scowling. Innocent desire was a good look on her and the scene kind of melted his heart a little.

"Do you want to go in and take a proper look at it?"

She snapped back to reality. "No. This store's like way too expensive for my allowance budget. Well it wouldn't be if I spent less on lingerie but that's not really a compromise I'm willing to make."

"That's a shame. I mean, I don't really know a lot about dresses but I bet that one would look stunning on you."

"Really?... You think?"

He figured she was being sarcastic but this time she wasn't.

"Yeah well I know you look hot and smoking all the time but I just meant, you know, with that dress I can imagine you looking completely beautiful and… like a princess. Not that you'd want to be a princess, I'm sure you probably think princesses are lame or whatever... But some of them are cool. I mean Esmeralda was kind of a slut and so was the chick from Hercules, and Pocohuntus had a raccoon and could talk to trees, and- yeah I do think that dress would look stunning on you…" he wrapped up noticing that she was staring at him and he was talking much longer than necessary.

"Thanks Finn, that's really sweet!"

Their eyes lingered in contact as they shared the moment of sweetness. It was probably the first time since his mother's wedding he had looked her in the eyes and felt something other than fear.

For her it was a moment of calm. Looking into his eyes she just felt comfortable and warm; there was no need for tactics or appearances, because Finn never wanted or expected anything from her. He was the only guy she believed when he said something nice about her.

After what seemed like a good 5 minutes they both became aware of the moment and bashfully looked away from one another, before continuing on their way.

"So I'm guessing the compliment lost me some badass points huh…"

"No…. " she smiled, "but your deep knowledge of Disney princesses brings you down to negative 1!"

"Fair enough!"

* * *

The mall was starting to get pretty busy, but they had turned the last corner of the complex and were now on the home stretch. There seemed to be a particularly large crowd in the center of this section and as they got closer to it they began to hear and see why. It was one of those temporary DVD-Karaoke stands, where they green-screened you into the original music video.

Totally lame, totally embarrassing and totally the prime opportunity for a dare.

Finn being the taller out of the two noticed the opportunity first and capitalized.

"Ok Lopez, round two. Let's see how you deal with this one! Are you brave enough for a spot of public karaoke?" he grabbed her by the hand and led her up onto the small platform before jumping back off himself, leaving her up there alone. The guy in charge stepped forward and before Santana could even process what was going on Finn had paid him the service fee and requested the cheesiest song the guy had to offer.

"Woah woah woah, no okay wait…"

"What's the matter Santana? Is this too embarrassing for you? Do you want to forfeit?"

Yes. But was she going to give him the satisfaction? Hell no!

"Finn do I need to remind you we are a part of a GLEE club! We sing in front of strangers all the time and I'm always awesome. No, the hold up is because we're going to be doing a duet instead" she added at the guy in charge, grabbing another microphone and whacking it across Finn's chest. "You dare me to sing I dare you to wipe that smug Cheshire cat grin of your face and come up here and sing with me!"

And with that she pulled him up onto the stage; the Cheshire cat grin indeed sliding off his face.

"Do you know this one?" the guy asked, putting the song title up onto the screen. 'Knew You Were Waiting' by Aretha Franklin and George Michael.

"Yes." Finn answered in disgust; this had all completely backfired on him.

"Perfect" answered Santana "Okay Frankenteen just keep your feet on the floor and try to keep up" she quipped at Finn.

She was much better suited to arrogance then he was.

The music started up and as they both started to get into the rhythm of the intro, a slightly larger crowd gathered.

_**Santana**: Like a warrior that fights_

_And wins the battle_

_I know the taste of victory_

_Though I went through some nights_

_Consumed by the shadows_

_I was crippled emotionally_

_**Finn**: Somehow I made it through the heartache_

_Yes I did, I escaped_

_I found my way out of the darkness,_

_Kept my faith (I know you did)_

_Kept my faith_

_**F + S**: When the river was deep I didn't falter_

_When the mountain was high I still believed_

_When the valley was low it didn't stop me, no no_

_I knew you were waiting_

_I knew you were waiting for me_

_**Santana**: With and endless desire I kept on searching_

_Sure in time our eyes would meet_

_Like the bridge is on fire_

_The hurt is over, one touch and you set me free_

_**Finn**: No, I don't regret a single moment_

_No I don't looking back_

_When I think of all those disappointments_

_I just laugh (I know you do), I just laugh_

_**F + S**: When the river was deep I didn't falter_

_When the mountain was high I still believed_

_When the valley was low it didn't stop me, no no_

_I knew you were waiting_

_I knew you were waiting for me_

_So we were drawn together through destiny_

_I know this love we share was meant to be_

_I knew you were waiting, knew you were waiting_

_I knew you were waiting, knew you were waiting for me_

* * *

They killed it. They were totally awesome and they knew it.

There was a murmur of approval from the crowd and a few even began applauding. However they were lucky it was school hours otherwise they surely would've received a few heckles by cruel, judgmental teens, probably all from McKinley. But it didn't matter to them anyway as they were both completely oblivious to the crowd.

The adrenaline rush between them was so great that they only became aware of how embarrassing the situation actually was when the karaoke guy handed them over their DVD. Simultaneously breaking into laughter they ran off the stage together, Santana leading Finn through the obstacle of the crowd, with their hands entwined and their faces wide with smiles.


	6. The Very Successful CoverOperation

'Okay, so, would you rather see Principal Figgins completely butt-naked or kiss Coach Beiste for 3 whole minutes?"

He pondered this for a moment.

"…..see Figgins naked. I'm pretty sure that would be more awkward for him than me. Plus it's probably nothing I haven't already seen in 'The Wolfman' …. Okay my turn, would you rather wake up really, really ugly, or wake up to find your boobs have dropped off?"

"Um I'd rather die than have either of those things happen. Like seriously."

"Oh hold up I got a text from Mike. He says Rachel's forcing us to have a glee meeting tonight anyway without Mr Schu because she's already freaking out about Regionals. Meet in auditorium at 4."

"Yeah I got the same message, plus sixteen more from Brittney wondering where I am. I should probably call her. Last time I didn't respond she called animal rescue and asked to borrow a tracking dog to find and rescue me. And then she- holy crap my mom's here!"

A middle-aged woman who looked the spitting-image of Santana came into view, and happened to be walking right towards them, accompanied by a friend.

"Woah, you're mom's kinda –"

She grabbed him by the arm, pulling him away from the main walkway and into the small alleyway leading to the fire escape, bringing their bodies dangerously close together in the shadows.

"-um…hot."

Santana was pressed flat against the wall with Finn guarding her from sight of anyone who happened to peak into their hiding place. They were so close he had to prop himself up using one arm against the wall to keep from awkwardly squashing her completely.

Whether from the fear of being caught by her mom, or the electricity rushes of being in such close contact, Santana's heart rate quickened dramatically, causing her chest to radically rise up and down and forcing Finn to stare slightly. He could feel her heavy breath against his neck as their eyes flickered in and out of contact before settling in an intense deadlock.

The familiar sound of her mother laughing with her friend gradually grew closer and Santana began to panic – at least this was the story she told him later.

Without warning she leaned forward, rising on tiptoe, and forcefully met his lips with hers, pulling his body downwards by the hold she had on the scruff of his shirt.

Once Finn came round from the initial shock of Santana kissing him, they slowly melted into one another, their mouths now in perfect sync. He raised his hand to her perfectly smooth cheek, making them into one single, blurred entity just in case her laughing mother turned her head to the alley as she walked past.

The laughter faded as the danger passed. Not that there had actually been any danger in the first place. She knew they were safely hidden but it was the perfect excuse and the perfect moment to kiss him.

And it turned out to be the perfect kiss itself.

Their perfect kiss continued long after her mother had walked on by, but it seemed neither of them had the power to stop. Eventually a very out-of-breath Finn broke away from the kiss, their faces lingering closely for a moment as they gained control.

Opening his eyes he whispered, "I don't think they saw us", before slowly removing his hand from her face and backing away slightly.

"No I guess not," she whispered back, both of them scanning the other's face for signs of what just happened or what to do next. It started to scare her how real the kiss had been and so she quickly brought her defenses back up in an attempt to defuse the situation.

"Well I'd say that earns you a few more points on the badass scale. That was a very successful cover-up operation wouldn't you agree?"

His heart fell slightly at her decision to blow over the whole thing, but he knew she had to respond this way, and thought it best to play along with her game.

"Totally. Although I'd say it takes you down a few points, seeing how scared you got of your own mom. Don't tell me Santana Lopez's kryptonite is her mother!"

The kiss, the lie, him teasing her, it was all too much.

"Shut up Finn, first of all I don't need a point scale because my badassness is completely off the chart! Second of all I was being nice to you, you shouldn't get any points because I could probably get a better kiss from that brick wall, thirdly I am not scared of my mother and lastly, you need to buy me a drink to apologize and I need to calm down before someone get's hurt! And by the way that someone is you!"

And with that she stormed off out of the mall and back to the car, not turning once to check that Finn was following. Once again he was forced to run after her, however this time he had a complete spring in his sprint, cocky in the knowledge that for once he gained the upper hand, and that their kiss had completely and utterly affected her.


	7. 5 Shots, 2 Questions, 1 ManBeast

'I don't think I can do this.'

"Yes you can. You're like 7 feet tall, they're going to believe you're either over 21, or you have an alcoholic mother who fed you steroids as a kid. Either way they're gonna let you in."

They were stood outside a local bar Finn had never even heard of but Santana, who had calmed down a lot by this point, seemed all too familiar with.

'Yeah but I'm not tall and like mature looking like an adult … I'm tall like a giraffe. And giraffes never look over 21, cos they have those huge tongues and they chew all lopsided…'

'Finn, relax. You may look like a giraffe tongue or whatever the hell you were just rambling on about, but I look like a smoking hot, sex puma. They're not even going to notice you. Just stand up straight, and try and make that 'I've got a stick up my ass and I'm not afraid to use it as a weapon' face you always have in Spanish class."

"What?"

"Perfect."

Santana strutted her way past the bouncer, blowing a kiss at his smirking face as she did. He obviously knew her. Finn doubted he could get away with pulling the same act so instead he stiffly strolled his way over, trying his best to maintain his 'I've got a stick up my ass and I'm not afraid to use it as a weapon' face. The bouncer was shallow, but clearly wasn't stupid and began to eye Finn up and down, preparing to refuse entry.

"He's with me." Santana stated, subtly slipping some kind of dollar-bill into his jacket pocket.

"Yeah right!" the guy scoffed. Finn double-taked at him, with a look of confusion and offence.

Was she really that far out of his league?

"Yeah he is. See the size of his feet?... Not just a rumor!"

Yes. Yes she was.

And with that Santana took Finn by the hand and led him into the belly of the beast, known as the bar.

* * *

They had already pounded 5 shots each. Finn wasn't usually the big drinker however on this occasion he figured he needed something to take the edge of how insane the day had been. It was only 1.30 in the afternoon so the place was pretty dead, however this just aided their cause in being under-age ditchers.

The mixture of vodka and beer was starting to get to her. She was by no means a lightweight, but surprisingly enough neither was Finn. Although to be fair it wasn't that surprising considering how big he was. Anyway, she refused to be beaten by him and started handing him more drinks; tricking him into thinking she'd had the same amount. A trick that proved to be significantly easier as the glasses emptied.

Half and hour later he was staring intensely at his feet that had so brilliantly earned him his entry to the place, and let loose a heavy, drunken sigh.

"I hate my feet! They're so big. Like clown feet. Big clown, clown feet. D'you know what I mean. Like big clown feet! And I hate clowngs. They're so weird and they have huge noses and giant hair like Jacob what's his name.. oh what's his name! D'you know that Jacob Ben Israel kid, what's his name?"

"… Jacob Ben Israel."

"Yeah that's it! Jacob Ben Israel. He's got big scary clown hair and it's really, scary. You know what else is scary about clowns…. Their feet."

Of course he was an adorable and confusing drunk.

"….. okay. So, Finn, we never got to the 'truth' section of our 'the mall: truth or dare' game!"

"Are we still at the mall? I thought were in a bar!"

"Yes we are in a bar…. What I meant was we didn't finish it when we were in the mall, so how about I ask yours now?"

"Okie dokie not a blokey!"

"Ok. What really happened between Puck and the stripper he ordered for his birthday last year? All night he was bragging about the skanky cougar hussy coming over and then when she did, they disappeared for like half hour and then he came back looking like he'd been crying and refused to ever talk about it. He must've told you and I've been dying to know, so spill!"

"Oh no no I can't tell you that!"

"Yes you can. I promise not to tell anyone Finnocence! Well anyone apart from everyone who goes to our school, but you have to anyway, it's the rules. Unless you want to forfeit? But that would completely undo all your hard work in becoming such a good badass!"

She started to stroke his arm in an attempt to seduce the answer out of him but it didn't work because he was simply too drunk to feel his arms anyway. Luckily Finn didn't even require physical contact to be seduced by her and she knew it.

"She was a Vietnamese prostitute wasn't she? And she gave him some Vietnam STD!"

"Worse. She was a prostitute. But she… wasn't actually a she."

"You mean… he ordered himself a transsexual prostitute for his birthday?"

"No. I mean yes he did. But nothing happened. He threw her-him out as soon as he realized she-he was a he but it kind of scarred him for life. He couldn't even look at a girl for a week… Or a guy."

"Oh my god, this is better than I even imagined!"

"No you can't tell anybody. I promised never to say anything and if he finds out-"

"Didn't the guy just make out with your girlfriend… and knock up your girlfriend before that…"

"…..Good point. Start with the bathroom, I'm going to Brittney."

And following that drunken mash-up of words, the intoxicated quarterback stumbled his way to the bathroom; leaving Santana alone to scheme about the best way to proceed with this new information.

* * *

After returning from his trip to the bathroom, Santana took no time in revealing her new thought-out scheme.

"So I think I'm going to keep your secret. This way I now have ammunition for the next time Puck tries to screw me over with Quinn or Wheezy, or whatever. I guess I could tell Britt but she's about as good as keeping secrets as Rachel is with keeping her obnoxiousness to herself, plus Brittney doesn't like lying to Artie so the news would probably be spread within 2 hours and I'd have nothing to throw back at-"

"-Are you lonely Santana?"

"...What?"

"S'my truth or dare question. Are you lonely?"

The question threw her way off balance.

"I…"

No. Yes. Sometimes. She'd never really stopped to ask herself that question. And now that he had, finding the answer seemed even scarier. Yes she was popular and could have any guy she wanted with one flicker of an eyelash, but she knew that wasn't what he was asking. She didn't want to think of the answer. Not now, and not to him.

Luckily drunken Finn had even less of an attention span than normal Finn, and so she was able to breathe a sigh of relief when he distracted himself from getting an answer.

"Whoa that guy is cool!" he stated rather loudly, pointing at a very large tattoo-covered, head-shaven, leather-plastered biker guy, sitting at the bar hammering shots by himself.

"Finn don't point, that guy could probably rip your finger off your hand and eat it as beef jerkey!"

"Exactly! I bet nobody messes with that guy! I need to be more like him!"

In comparing the hygienic, muscular, adorably dimple-faced teen to the overweight, dirt-covered man-beast at the bar, Santana concluded that she'd much prefer Finn to stay the way he was. However it did spark another of her notoriously ingenious ideas that would surely serve as the finishing touch to her mission set by Finn at the start of the day.

"Well, seeing as I am indeed your Fairy Godmother for the day, or rather your super hot smoking genie, you have one last wish at my command. Come with me Aladdin. And call Mike up on the way, I don't think either of us can drive anymore!"

And with that she helped Finn to his feet and led him back out the bar, keeping him under control as he tried to hug the man-beast at the bar on their way out.


	8. A Very Gleeful Meeting

It was near to 5pm. Mike had received a very drunken, cryptic text that took practically the whole glee club to decipher, and had left 30 minutes ago with Tina to go and pick up the wasted Finn and Santana. Just as their now pointless meeting was due to finish, the missing gleeks made an appearance in the auditorium, to the dismay of their fellow members.

"Um, guys, I don't think Finn and Santana are going to be able to rehearse today" Mike stated as he half-supported/was half-ridden by the giant, disorderly Finn who at this point was struggling to put one foot in front of the other.

Sam stepped forwards to help them, and immediately figured out the cause.

"Are you drunk?"

"No I'm drunk!" Finn yelled back at him, clearly unaware of his own volume, or what he had just even said.

"You ditched school to go and get drunk in the middle of the day?" piped up Quinn in a very disapproving tone.

"Why is your arm bleeding?" Artie interjected.

"It's bleeding awesomeness, check it out!" bellowed Finn, pushing Sam and Mike away from him as he rolled the blood-stained sleeve of his shirt up to his shoulder.

"You got a tattoo?" Quinn commented with further disapproval.

Mercedes moved closer to get a better look before quickly backing away again.

"It looks infected!"

"You got drunk in the middle of the day and got a tattoo? How is that even legal?" -Quinn really did not approve.

"I know some people!" bragged Santana; clearly loving the level of drama this had brought to the club.

"Yeah Santana knows people. And Santana's awesome. She spent the whole day teaching me how to be Superman. Or Iron Man. Wait, which one is Peter Parker?" Finn incoherently directed at Artie.

"Spiderman."

"Yes Spiderman! See you and I have always been right on it Arto!"`

"Maybe you should get that checked out, it looks like your developing hepatitis or something" said Mercedes backing further away.

Sam inspected it in confusion. "What even is it? It looks like a giant black ink explosion."

"It's a sex puma! To symbolize that I am no longer a giraffe!"

"What the hell is he talking about?" Artie asked Brittney, who was looking at Finn's tragedy of a tattoo like it was a thing of beauty.

Rachel had remained quiet until now, speechless at how the afternoon had just unfolded, but broke her silence by striding over to Santana with a sense of purpose, anger and blame.

"What have you done to him?"

"Relax Berry I didn't make him do anything he didn't want to. In fact I'm the only one out of this whole club who has let him be exactly who he wants to be for once."

"Yeah Berry, button your beak!" Finn ordered at a once again speechless Rachel, who received an unintentionally-forceful pinch on the nose by the amused drunk.

The act earned a chuckle of appreciation from Puck who was standing on the edge of the stage, clearly entertained by what he was witnessing.

"Yyyou! " slurred Finn with bitterness as he staggered over to where his old friend was stood.

Puck was expecting a bombardment of drunken abuse to be hurled at him however he was surprised to receive the exact opposite.

"You are one vvvery lucky guy d'you know that? You just go through on life doing whatever you want, or whoever you want, or whatever you want, just being happy and everybody loves you for it. I wish, I wish I was more like you."

It was hard to understand what Finn had just said exactly but Puck breathed a sigh of relief and began to feel smug after getting the gist that he was being flattered.

"But jyou kissed the girrrl I loved… twice. And you know allthatother stuff, with babies… and wheelchairs. And for that you deserved to be punished."

The only words Puck could understand from that sentence were 'kissed' and 'punished' and so not knowing which to expect from Finn he just stood there perfectly still, and watched as Finn made a giant swing of his arm and lunged at Puck, missing presumably-desired contact by a good 3 feet, and following through over the edge of the stage, ending up in a mangled heap in one of the auditorium chairs below.

Looking down at the contorted body of the tall drunk, Puck still wasn't sure whether Finn had tried to 'kiss' or 'punish' him.

All he knew was that bones had certainly been broken, and that Finn was now blissfully asleep.


	9. Regret?

He'd been absent for the rest of the week. A sprained his wrist, 3 broken ribs, the worlds worst hangover and possibly the worlds worst ever tattoo had made sure of that, not to mention a life-sentence of grounding issued by his mom and Burt. Apparently truanting, under-age drinking and blood-poisoning tattoos aren't the best ways to make your parents proud….

Every day, noticing his empty chair in class and glee club, she couldn't help but feel guilty, and it surprised her how much she longed for his return.

She thought about going to visit him at home but the idea of having to face his mom kind of threw her off. She did however attempt to redeem herself by having Kurt deliver him a letter. Well, it was more of a note than a letter, with $50 enclosed, but it eased her conscience all the same.

_Finn, _

_I'm sorry you got in trouble. _

_If it helps you won. Here's my forfeit money for the truth I never told. _

_(I was always going to lose that part of the game.)_

_Come back soon._

_S x _

_P.S You probably will want to get that tattoo checked out. Someone lost their leg from there once._

She didn't get a reply. And when she thought back over the day they had spent together she felt sure he'd never want to see her again. She figured he was right. She was a bitch.

* * *

Exactly seven days had passed since their notorious day of 'sinn'. She'd come to terms with the idea of Finn never talking to her ever again. He was better off without her. The boy was Peter Parker through and through and deep down she liked him better for that. Besides, she had Puck's transsexual birthday bomb to distract and entertain her for a while.

It was a new week. Well no, it was an old week. Striding down the halls of McKinley, striking fear into all who weren't on the football team and dared to make eye contact with her, it was as if everything was normal.

Nothing had happened and nothing had changed.

Her day out with Finn never happened. She never had fun with him, nor grew to find his dorkiness completely endearing nor fell in love with his goofy grin and adorable dimples. There had been no playful ice-cream war, no adrenalin–pumping duet, no perfect kiss that electrified her from her body to her soul and she most certainly didn't feel any guilt or begin the day leaping out of bed because of the possibility that he might be back in school.

Nope. None of it ever even existed. This way, when he did come back and blame her, hate her and reject her, it would be inconsequential to her.

That was her game plan. And it was working pretty well as she made her way to her locker to begin her morning ritual of retouching her make-up and mocking passers-by with her locker neighbor, Brittney. The first of which, to her delight, was of course Rachel Berry.

"What a surprise Berry, you look absolutely tragic today. I'd be more comfortable slipping into a coma than that outfit."

"Well your insults are about as interesting as one. Surely you must know by now that I won't even remember your inferior name when mine is written in big electric lights!"

"Oh really? How's that, are you going to change your name to 'exit'?"

Victory. Yup, this was just a normal day.

"So what do you wanna do after school today?" Brittany asked her as they both began simultaneously opening their lockers.

"We're going to breadsticks. We haven't been since like, Friday, and I'm starting to get-"

Despite it being about her favorite topic Santana completely lost her train of thought when a large black box decorated with a giant honey-golden bow spilled out of her locker. She caught it just in time before it reached the floor and began to scrutinize the mysterious object.

Brittney looked over, confused as ever. "I thought Christmas was like a month ago. You should get whoever gave you that a calendar in return. Maybe like, a hot calendar of you."

"It's probably another sex gift from Puck. You know how he like to sneak lingerie into my locker."

At that moment Artie showed up across the hall, providing Brittney with the perfect distraction, as the excited Santana sneaked off into an empty classroom to open her suspected 'Puckerman sex gift'.

She set the box down on a table and gently opened the lid, keeping an eye out for any intruding teachers or students. She was smirking in anticipation of what was inside but her smirk was soon replaced with a pleasantly heart-warming look of astonishment.

It was the red dress from the mall, pristinely folded inside the box with Finn's stolen tribal bracelet lying on top of it and a note that simply read:

_Because this dress deserves someone of equal beauty to wear it. _

_Because even the Queen of Badassness deserves to feel like a Princess. _

_Because you made me feel like a superhero for a day. _

_And because you will never be alone._

_No regrets, _

_Finn_

Never before had she felt such appreciation and adoration for another human-being.

And never before had she almost shed a tear for a present that wasn't even lingerie.

* * *

After putting her present carefully back into her locker, she strutted her way back down the corridor on her way to class with a proud smile that seemed to frighten the other students even more than her usual scowl.

He was standing at his locker putting books into his backpack and trying to avoid the interview Jacob Ben Israel was attempting to get concerning his injuries and absence.

She half-strode/ half-skipped her way over to him and planted a lengthily, tender kiss on his cheek before delivering her trademark ponytail flick and marching on down the hallway, with his stolen artifact clearly attached on her wrist.

She counted the seconds and soon enough she could hear the sounds of Finn hastily picking up his backpack, fending off Jacob Ben Israel and clumsily running after her.

And to think…

She now had that favor he owed her in hand….

* * *

**So i'm thinking of leaving it here... However i may decide to revisit these two if inspiration hits when the new episodes return in the new year!**

Big thank you to all reads + reviews

**Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
